Caesar Reborn
by Beetlejuice101
Summary: If you don't like yaoi, yuir, ghosts, Love, and frying pans then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A pale skinny man holding a mirror, scurried through a long, dark, dank hall. His clothes, which were torn and ragged, floated around him as he went. He walked down the hall until he came to a tall, ominous door his soft hazel eyes widened in panic and he brushed some of his bangs out of his face. He could hear many people arguing and then something clattered to the ground, the shouting match was starting to get louder. Then lanky man hesitated a moment before he rapped on the door. Everything was still in the room after he knocked.

"Come in." A deep velvety voice commanded. He shivered as he walked into the room and bowed to the congress in the room. The room was huge, circular and it had levels of elegant, ebony desks and matching high back chairs that were padded with cushions of a rich red colour, almost the colour of blood. From what the man saw, many of the chairs had been overturned, many men were looking at him, their cold eyes watching the man who had intruded on the congress, like hawks would watch their prey.

"M-m-my lords, I bring urgent and disturbing news…" He paused, taking in a shaky breath and trying to ignore the cold eyes that stared at him as he, trembling, stared at the mirror to afraid to look up "Julius Caesar has reborn." The man held the mirror up to one of the men in the room, "Here is my proof, my lords." There were gasps and whispers burst from many of the men in the room.

A tall man with sun kissed skin and wavy curls that cascaded down his strong shoulders, descended the steps toward the messenger. His robes glided behind him. He smiled gently and held his hand out for the mirror. The messenger looked up and shivered as the man's smoldering eyes stared in to his eyes. The pale man handed over the mirror and brushed some of his limp earth coloured hair behind his ear.

"You may leave, as we look into this matter now." Once the messenger had left the room the uproar started again.

"Lord Brutus! He has come back! He has come to take his revenge on us!" Several of the men in the room cried in worry. Brutus could see fear in his comrade's eyes.

"Fear not my dear friends. We shall see what form he has taken now. And then we shall plan what we shall do from there." Brutus placed the mirror on the floor. One of his comrades got another mirror and bounced some of the weak sunlight that leaked into the room on to the smaller one, the light reflected on to the ceiling to form an image. In the reflection, two newborns were shown. They were very tiny and crying for life.

"Julius has been torn asunder!" One of the men shrieked, another man walked to the mirror and looked at the image.

"Cassius, what bothers you?" Brutus asked and walked down from his seat to his friend. Cassius shook his head and watched the twins. Brutus put his hand on Cassius shoulder comfortingly." Worry not; we shall take care of them as we did before."

"Wait! Let us not kill them!" Everyone turned to look at the offender, it was Metellus Cimber. He hurriedly walked to the center of the room and looked into Brutus's eyes. Metellus's soft green eyes looked up at Brutus. They seemed to ask for a chance to speak. When Brutus nodded Metellus's face broke into a sweet smile then he spoke.

"Brutus" Metellus began, "Let us not kill the infants that bear Caesar soul's, but instead let our descendants attempt to woo them!" Murmurs spread like wild fire. Then from a dark part of the room came the voice of Cinna.

"I agree with Metellus! Let's not kill him a second time." Cinna stood by Metellus and smiled at him. "These are new lives we speak of, they may not become as Caesar was." Others began to join them. Soon all stood with Metellus but Cassius, who stayed by Brutus side. Brutus stared up at the newborns.

Brutus gazed at the group and then up at the image of the two infants. He smiled and looked back at them. He felt a hand on his arm and looked down at Cassius.

"Brutus, Are you so sure of this? I fear for the worst if something should go awry." Cassius's pale blue eyes stared into Brutus's eyes trying to find the answer.

"Cassius, worry not, what could possible go wrong?" Brutus grinned as he brushed some of Cassius's thick red hair out of his face. Cassius looked up at him with a fierce stare.

"What could go wrong! It already has gone wrong Brutus! He's been reborn, not to mention there are now two of him!" Cassius shrieked. He soon quieted when Brutus pressed a finger to his lips.

"Cassius, As Cinna so wisely said they may not follow the path that Caesar made." Brutus looked into his eyes, He could see the worry, wonder and panic in the pools of ice he was looking into. Brutus smiled and kissed Cassius's forehead. "Don't worry dear Cassius, although they are twins and both were reborn from Caesar, they are different from him." Cassius looked at him and only nodded but in his gut he could feel that something terrible was going to happen.

He looked up at the image of the twins once again and smiled. "I hope to the gods that they don't turn out like him, Like Julius Caesar." This was followed by the cheers from the others and the call for more wine, it was a cause for celebration after all; They had all agreed on the same thing for the first time in three hundred years.

Cassius stayed in the spot he was in looking at the twins as he heard the echoic voice of their mother as she gave them their names, Julian and Julia Salazar. He smiled as he watched the twins wiggle and fed from their mother breasts. Their mother was a beautiful woman, her eyes were a deep midnight blue and her voice sounded like she was submerged in a wonderful dream. Cassius jumped when he felt a hand on shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Metellus.

"Cassius, Is something wrong?" Metellus asked worriedly. Cassius sighed, Metellus was very observant. "Is it the twins that worry you dear friend?" Cassius nodded and felt circles being rubbed into his back, it was comforting.

"I worry for them, What if they do end up like Julius? What if their innocence becomes tainted?" Cassius looked at Metellus.

"We shall watch and make sure that doesn't happen, and if it does we shall deal with it when it happens. Now, Come celebrate with us." They smiled at each other and joined the party. Hoping for the best for the future of those children that bear Caesars soul.

**Ummm, hello all, this is my first story on this site, so be gental**


	2. In which frying pans fly

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Alright boys! From the beginning!" A woman shouted at a stage with sixteen costumed children on it. The kids sighed in annoyance as they assumed their starting positions. After they were in their spots, the call for start was called. A boy in a king's crown stepped forward.**_

"_**Oh and see she comes! The Queen of hell approaches!" A door slammed open ,just as he finished the line, and a young girl came storming in. Her long dark hair floated about her, her eyes were almost black and at the moment they looked as if she was ripping the actors apart within her mind.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHH! This play is cursed!" A boy screamed as most of the children ran in terror. The woman ran onto the stage and attempted to calm the kids. The girl climbed on stage and grabbed the only one that wasn't running. The boy she was holding smiled sweetly at her.**_

"_**Hello sister." He said in a soft voice. The girl glared at him as he sheepishly looked away. **_

"_**Julian, You were suppose to be home an hour ago." She finally spoke, her voice was usually very lovely but not now… Her voice had a dark tone to it. **_

"_**Oh, I was? What time is it then?" He said in a dreamy voice. He giggled as her face contorted to a nasty scowl. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the door "Wait I have to get my stuff." He reached for his bag as she dragged him past. He waved at everyone else "Good bye, good bye, parting is such sweet sorrow"**_

"_**Good bye Julian! See you on Monday… hopefully!" Everyone called to him. They sounded happy but they looked like they were sending him to his death. As his sister dragged him down the street by his wrist. As he staggered along behind him she groaned.**_

"_**Why god? Why can't I have a normal brother?" She grumbled as she started to rummage around in her pockets looking for her house keys "Thank God it's Friday."**_

"_**Oh just lucky I guess. " Julian got glared at for the umpteenth time. He hugged her from behind, putting his chin on her shoulder, and grinned. Julia found her key and unlocked the door, as soon as she did a frying pan hit both her and her twin in the face.**_

"_**Owwwww! Mom! What was that?" Julia yelled held her nose, which had got hit by the handle of the pan, checking to see if it was broken. Julian lay on the ground groaning in pain, he had got the full force of the pan. Their mother poked her head out as soon as Julia yelled and dashed over to them.**_

"_**I'm sorry guys, I thought you were your father." She said apologetically. Their mother was named Juno and she was a rather nice woman, if you were on her good side that is, she is where Julia got her short and nasty temper from. Both Julian and Julia looked more like her then their father.**_

_**Now you should know she was raised a good Italian woman, as well as Catholic and on top of that she was the best lawyer in the city they used to live in. Their father on the other hand was a Spanish preacher at the local Protestant church, but it was just a side thing, his real job was doctor. So whenever the two fought he would bring up the religion and the twins wellbeing and promptly get thrown out of the house. At first the twin cried every time they fought but after a while they just let them go at it for entertainment purposes. **_

"_**What did he do this time Ma?" Julian said as his nose was getting wiped clean of blood.**_

"_**He said I should be a stay at home mom and I should quit doing what I love because 'it is a mans job to provide for the family, not the wife.' ,God he treats me like I'm some sort of trophy wife." She said. "I mean if he wants a stay at home wife then he married the wrong woman."**_

"_**What bought that up?" Julia asked she held the tissue to her nose.**_

"_**He said I was a bad influence on you guys, I'm not, am I?" Their mothers voice was laced with concern. The twins wrapped their arms around her and kissed her head.**_

"_**Of course you are mama, but we still love you." Julian said and smiled at her**_

"_**Besides, Dad is a worse influence on us then you are." Julia said as she grinned at her twin.**_

_**This was a usual occurrence in the Salazar household. The only reason that Juno was married to Marcos ,the preacher and a doctor for the army , was because a one-night stand in high school resulted in Julia and Julian. He had insisted on it and so had both sets of parents. But she didn't love him, she never had, and probably never would.**_

_**There was a knock at the door so Julia went to check who it was. On the stoop stood a man in a suit with dark skin and short black hair, he held a bunch of roses. He nervously ran his hand though his hair. It was Marcos, their father. She looked on his neck and there where a bunch of hickeys that were going down his neck. He had gone to someone else for 'comfort'**_

"_**Mama! Get the frying pan, he's back. Wait Mom, He has hickeys on his neck again." From behind her she heard someone rummaging thought boxes that where scattered every where. They had only been there for two weeks and he had already found 'friends'. **_

"_**Open the door and get out of the way Julia" her mothers voice came singing from behind her. She opened the door and hid behind it. One of the biggest pans they owned went flying past and slammed into their fathers face before he could step into the house. Their father reeled back as he fell on his butt. Their mother glared at their father, and screeched angrily "How dare you come back here, with those hickeys! You bastard!" she grabbed another pan.**_

"_**Juno! Don't throw that pan! I came to apologize, but I think I'll just get my things instead!" he said scrambling to his feet and ran upstairs. She yelled after him and went up as well, leaving the twins to watch after them. They sat there quietly then looked at each other and grimaced. **_

"_**I hope I don't end up like them if I ever get married to someone." Julian said as Julia nodded in agreement. They heard more yells and screams of their parents. "Do you think, we should explore our new home? Mom said that there are still things from the last person who was here." Julian said slowly and thoughtfully, as if he was choosing his words careful, as he looked up at his sister. **_

"_**Oh yeah… Didn't Mom say it was an elderly woman who was a fan of history…?" Julia said as their parents yelling came down from the stairwell. Their father was yelling about their mother regretting something. Their mother yelled they would be better off. Marcus thundered down the stairwell juggling three suitcases. He looked at his children their mother was behind him pushing him toward the door.**_

"_**Do not be tempted by your mother, children, She is wicked! Get away while you still can!" he said as he was shoved out the door. Once Juno got the door closed she pushed the dead bolt into the slot. She then sighed, leaned against the door and laughed. She grinned at her children who grinned back then she went and hugged them.**_

"_**Well my spawns, what shall we do for dinner?" Juno said merrily as she hugged them. **_

"_**Pizza?" Julia quipped **_

"_**No way, we had that last night! I say we have Greek food!" Julian said.**_

"_**But Greek food makes me sick!" Julia argued. Their mother butted in before much more could be said.**_

"_**Why don't we get Chinese food?" Their mother said. She knew they could agree on that, Well at least until they were ordering that is. "I'll order, you guys go explore the attic, or the basement."**_

"_**There is a basement here?" Julia said her dark eyes lit up with excitement, "Is it dark and creepy and- " her mother cut her off**_

"_**Sorry baby, the worst thing down there are the spiders." This made her daughter groan. But it made Julian smile. Juno sometimes thought that they where two parts of the same person. She smiled as Julian was dragged to the attic by his sister. **_

"_**Help me Mom! She's going to sacrifice me to the jock gods!" Julian cried, sweetly teasing his twin. **_

"_**Remember to clean up when you're done! I don't want blood to leak through the ceiling!" She called back, she heard an indignant cry and laughter. **_

_**As Julian and Julia explored the attic. They saw tons of old photos, they also saw trophies, books, toys, and everything else you could imagine to find. Julia skimmed though an old photo album ,full of people the woman had met over her lifetime, when Julian called to her.**_

"_**Sis! Come look, She used to be a gypsy!" Julia set down the album and walked to her brother. In his hands where a poster and a crystal ball. Julia took the poster to read it, it proclaimed that the gypsy 'Maria' could communicate with the dead. Julia looked at her brother.**_

"_**Communicate with the dead huh? What do you think?" She said grinning at him.**_

"_**I think it would be creepy, I mean, Wouldn't you get creeped out if someone you loved was talking to you from beyond the grave?" Julian shivered. Julia, on the other hand, grinned. **_

"_**I don't know, I think it would be kind of cool. Maybe we could talk to grandma Isabella and get her recipes." She giggled as her brother rolled his eyes.**_

" _**Well you know she wouldn't give them to us, she'd say, 'Have you brushed your teeth yet Marcos?' but I do miss her sweets…" He said thoughtfully. "Who would you call if you could call a dead person?" he looked up at his sister waiting for a reply. Then they heard their mother call to them. **_

"_**Guys, I'm going to go pick up the food , be good!" They then went to the door of the attic.**_

"_**Bye Mom! Be safe!" The twins called to her. Then they heard the door close with a click. Then they looked at each other, "I would call Brutus, You know, one of the ones who killed Julius Caesar." Julian said. His sister looked at him strangely. **_

"_**Why him?" She asked as her brother looked into the crystal ball.**_

"_**I've always wondered if he would have gone back , if he could , and stopped himself." He said sadly. Julia frowned, he was talking about the play of Julius Caesar, She remember how sad it made them to read it. She shook her head and looked back at him. "Sis? Who would you call?" her brother said looking up at her with those big midnight blue eyes. She stayed quite for a moment, thinking, after a while she answered.**_

"_**I would call, … God I don't know, I'd have to think about it." She said then she looked at him "You ask the strangest, and hard to answer, questions. You know that?" He only smiled at her. **_

"_**It's only hard because of the limited number brain cells in your head." after he said that he ran past her to the stairs. A second later his sister was gaining on him. He ran into the den and swiftly tossed a pillow at his sister, he took this momentary distraction and ran to his room to get more 'ammo' . Once he had climbed up to his bed he grabbed some pillows and waited under a blanket for his twin. The door slammed open and his sister strolled into his room and looked about the room. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room. She walked to his desk and picked up a small box and Julian's eyes went wide. He took one of the pillows he was holding and threw it at her. The corner of it went into her ear. She squeaked then she looked at him and put the box back where it belonged. She ducked down just in time to miss another pillow, then grabbed the first pillow and promptly threw it back at him. It went back and forth like this until the call of their mother got them to stop.**_

"_**Guys I'm back! I got your favorites!" Their mother called from the den. The twins looked at each other and raced to the den. Julia got there first and her brother was wheezing behind her.**_

"_**And that's why I'm better at sports then you Julian." She looked at him "You get so tired so easily." then she patted him on the back and walked to the table and pulled out some of the containers of food out of the bag. Julian went to one of the boxes, still packed from the move, and pulled out some utensils.**_

"_**Mom? Can I ask you something?" Julia asked pulling out the last box of food. Her mom looked up from the box of plates she was opening.**_

"_**What is it baby?" Her mother asked.**_

"_**Why don't you leave Dad?" Julian finished asking her question. Their mother looked at both of them.**_

"… _**Do you two plan out what you say before you talk to people?" She looked between they as they grinned at her.**_

"_**Nope Ma, It's just a twin thing." They said at the same time with out looking at each other.**_

"_**Would you stop that? It's rather creepy." their mother shivered. They only laughed.**_

"_**But Mom it's fun, especially in class." They giggled and went to sit down on the couch in front of the TV.**_

"_**But do you have to do it to me?" she sighed as her children nodded then walked over to the DVD/book shelf's they owned and pulled out a few movies. She choose 'Hellboy 2' ,she popped it in the DVD player and sat down in the armchair and watched the movie with her children.**_

_**Later on they decided to head to bed. Both Juno and Julia were excused from the days events, although something kept Julian up. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it made him worry. He couldn't help the feeling. He sat up from his bed and made his way to door of his room. He tread lightly so as not to wake his mother and sister. After writing a note he walked to the front door, grabbing his keys and shoes, and went for a walk. He didn't know what it was, but the dark storm cloud seemed to calm the feeling of worry. He walked for a while until he found a park. He walk in and sat down. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the thing he had been told about the park, then it came back to him, slowly but surely.**_

_**This park ,as he remembered, had been a landmark a long time ago, because of the landscape and the equipment that was in it, then man who made the park used only trees, rope and metal rods. It was a beautiful place and very popular too. Until the incident occurred about 20 or 30 years ago, a couple committed suicide here, But for what reason he was not told. So no one went there anymore, because they thought it was haunted. **_

_**It reminded Julian of Sleeping Beauty's castle, and how it was covered in vines. His sister said their classmates were trying to scare them, and he tended to agree with her. He pulled his shirt closer to him and shivered. Suddenly he felt someone blow in his ear and then he heard someone whisper 'boo' softly into his ear. It caused Julian to jump and stumble away. Just as he was about to trip and fall face first, a pair of hands grabbed his upper arms and helped him stabilize. **_

_**When he turned to look he saw the prettiest set of dark eyes he had ever seen, even if they did have a mischievous glint to them. He backed away to get a better look at the owner of the eyes. He was tall with dark wavy hair, which was spiked in the back, his skin was dark as well, and he had a charming smile. Although he looked like he could easily be a rock star with the style of clothing he wore, or he could be a rebel in a punk band. He look at Julian then he shook his head. **_

"_**Hmmm, I think I've seen you some where before." the boy had a sweet French accent, he sounded like he could make ice melt , or it could have just been his breath. Julian shook his head.**_

"_**Maybe you saw me at school? Umm, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" Julian asked somewhat shyly. It made the other boy chuckle.**_

"_**Right, My name is Louis Dumas. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…?" He looked at Julian. **_

"_**Oh sorry, Julian Salazar. Nice to meet you Louis." Louis looked at him almost taken back. He looked over Julian a couple of times.**_

"_**You mean you're a boy? But earlier You w- Wait Do you have a twin?" Louis looked confused. Julian giggles and nodded. "Oh, that explains that." **_

"_**I should head home now, It's late." Louis grinned at him. **_

"_**What's wrong? Do I make you nervous?" Julian nodded and made Louis laugh again. "Let me walk you home, little Lamb." It sounded like a cross between an offer and an order.**_

"_**Lamb? Why am I a lamb?" Julian asked as he was guided to the exit of the park. Louis looked at him and smiled at him.**_

"_**What would you rather me call you?" Julian walked beside him and smiled back.**_

"_**How about Viper?" Louis shook his head and laughed. "What about Toad?" This one made Louis laugh more. Julian listed more nick names and just as he was about to say 'Purple people eater' Louis put a finger to his lips. And said between fits of laughter**_

"_**Julian, Lamb suits you better then any of the ones you said." Louis panted and giggled as Julian pouted.**_

"_**Alright, why does lamb suit me?" Louis stood up straight and looked at him.**_

"_**Well 'Cause when you look at me it reminds me of a lamb looking up at a wolf." Julian looked up at Louis then down the road, his new home was a few houses away. "So, Which house do you live in?" Louis said, he sounded uncomfortable. Julian pointed to his house and Louis followed 'lamb's hand with his eyes to his house.**_

"_**Ah, so you live there? I knew the woman who used to lived there." Louis spoke in a reminiscent tone**_

"_**You did? What was she like?" Julian asked wide eyed. He really did want to know about the house.**_

"_**She was a bit sad looking, her husband and she had built the house together you see, and they were hoping to have kids but then her husband was sent to war and died, She was so lonely. But she was really nice. So all the kids used to treat her as a second mom, or a grandma. She taught me and my mother English when my family first moved here." Julian stopped and looked at him.**_

"_**You miss her?" Louis nodded. Julian hugged him, resting his head on Louis's chest. Louis quietly hugged back and rested his chin on Julian's head. Julian could hear his heart beat, it was nice, slow strong. He smiled and his eyes fluttered close. Louis looked at Julian and smiled. He was more like a kitten now. Julian felt his hair being petted by Louis's big, warm, hand. It was so pleasant.**_

_**A whistle was heard, they looked up and saw Julia and Juno sitting on the steps of the porch. Julian blushed and looked down. Louis still held on then released him and kissed his hand. Julia and Juno grinned at them.**_

"_**Brother, When did you get a boyfriend?" Julian blushed more as Julian snickered.**_

"_**H-he's not my b-boyfriend. I just met him…"Julian opened the gate. Louis bowed and introduced himself to the girls. They smiled at him and nodded. Louis kissed their hands and they giggled. Julian smiled, Louis was quite charming now. **_

"_**Do your parents know you're out this late at night?" Julian's mother asked, slight worry in her voice, Louis nodded.**_

"_**I was spending the night at my girlfriend's, well ex girlfriend now, house but we got into a fight and she kicked me out. And I didn't get a chance to get my stuff." Louis explained "I was taking a short cut home when I found him. I should probably call them." Julia nodded**_

"_**Come on in, you can use our phone." Juno said. They all walked inside and Louis looked around. **_

"_**Louis? Do you want hot cocoa?" Julia called. **_

"_**Huh? Oh yes thank you." Julian handed him a cell phone, Louis looked at him.**_

"_**We need to buy a new house phone…" Julian said somewhat embarrassed he looked at his sister. Louis looked at Julian's sister as well ,who was arguing with their mother about whether or not to put marshmallows in the hot chocolate, then thought for a second.**_

"_**Did your sister break your phone?" Louis asked Julian nodded. "How did she break it?"**_

"_**Well it's a long story... But our Dad was technically the one who broke it." Louis looked at him with a questioning look. Julian looked up at him, his eyes said 'I'll tell you later'. Louis then shrugged and began to dial his number into the phone. He walked out into the hall. Julian's mother and sister marched over to him.**_

"_**Julian, which is better marshmallows or whipping cream with chocolate chips?" Julian stopped and looked at them.**_

"_**Well that's obvious caramel is the best." Julian said. They stopped when they heard Louis speaking French. He sounded more elegant and suave. Louis walked back in then the girls walked over to him and asked him The marshmallow and whipping cream question.**_

"_**I think both are good but I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate." The girls pouted as Julian went to get the hot cocoa. Julian put a can of whipping cream, a bag of marshmallows, a squeeze bottle of caramel and a shaker of cinnamon on a tray along with the mugs of hot cocoa then he took them out to the den. Louis was talking to his mother and sister about the city they had come from. Julian set the tray on the coffee then took the bottle and a mug. **_

"_**Louis, what did your parents say?" Julian asked, Louis looked at him he then remembered.**_

"_**My mother asked I could stay the night, then in the morning I'll go get my stuff." Louis said then looked at their mother. Juno smiled and nodded.**_

"_**You can sleep with Julian… In his room that is, you'll have to ask him if you can sleep with him." She said, she recovered, but just barely. Julian blushed and glared at her, his mother only grinned at him sheepishly. Louis laughed as did Julia, as they sat there trying to stop laughing Julian looked down into his cocoa. When Louis calmed down, he smiled at Julian.**_

"_**Thank you Miss. Salazar and thank you lamb. " Louis almost purred the last part. Julian's blush faded a bit. They talked for a while more after a while Juno noticed Julian had fallen asleep. **_

"_**I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep. Louis, could you take Julian to his room?" Juno stood up as did Julia and Louis. Louis gathered Julian up in to his arms and took him the stair case where Juno and Julia waited. They walked up together, Juno pointed him in the right direction then went into her room to see if she could find some night clothes of her 'husbands' for him to wear. Julia opened the door for him then went to get him blankets and pillows. Louis placed Julian on the floor trying to figure out how to get lamb up to his bed. Louis gently shook him, Julian stirred a little.**_

"_**Lamb, Can you climb up to your bed?" Julian nodded and yawned, then got up and climbed into bed. Louis got the bedding and the clothing. Once he set up he fell asleep without putting the night clothing. They slept thought the night peacefully. Dreams of hot chocolate and laughter danced though their heads.**_


End file.
